The Untold Story
by BlackDeath101
Summary: It's practically Hogwarts reading Draco's POV of the Deathly Hallows and what he and some other people did to help. There might be some things that don't actually happen happen so just a warning a may or may not follow the story line all the time.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I'm not sure if any you guys will like this but I decided to do it anyway. I saw that not many fics have the whole entire school knowing Draco turned good or was always good. By the way I'm thinking of doing some Draco/?. So review if you have any idea who Draco should get together with. Oh and let's pretend that it is their repeated seventh year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Fred, Snape, practically everyone lived. Hope you enjoy!**

**BlackDeath101**

"All students to the Great Hall, I repeat all students to the Great Hall", Dumbledore's voice boomed through the school.

"What does the old coot want now?" I complained.

"Maybe he decided that he wants to give us all five million gallons and congratulate us for are being amazingly awesome selves?" Blaise offered.

"Yeah and Voldemort hands out not poisoned candy and dances to the tango with Bellatrix", Theodore snorted.

Pansy shuddered, "Please in the name of all the good things in the world never say that again."

Meanwhile Draco was wondering if he should set his friends up for another test to see if they were insane or not. Clearly the doctors got it wrong when they said that all of them were perfectly sane.

As this was happening, they all happened to be walking into the Great Hall. When all the students were present and seated he began, "As most of you can see we have some guests", he nodded to the members of the Order of the Phoenix and some Ministry of Magic members such as Madam Bone and Fudge ," yes, well it has come to our attention that someone from the future sent us a package. On the package it had a note saying that everyone here most be here when we open the package for it will tell us some truths we need to know for the last war. Apparently, some of us have been treating others differently because of the war."

Most kids in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Griffindor looked indifferent; it was true they all had been treating the Slytherins differently because of the war. And most teachers except Snape believed whatever lie those students told because they all thought _Oh their Slytherins their parents helped You-Know-Who so they must be to blame_.

Dumbledore stood and the package appeared in his hands, opening a book fell out with a note attached. "_To all,_

_In this book tells the truth of the war how the true heroes were cast aside because of prejudice Even us three didn't believe them at first and now we realize thirty years to late who the true heroes of the war were. They showed bravery, intelligence, loyalty and most of all cunning but it was all hidden behind a mask. After you read this book none of you will be the same._

_Sincerely,_

_The Golden Trio"_

,He read.

Continuing he said, " The book is called _The Untold Story_ there's a summary on the back I'll read."

**You may think we're evil,**

"I wonder who their talking about?" asked Hermione.

**That we hate everything about you,**

"Curious", said Neville.

**Or that we wanted this.**

"Wanted what?" asked Harry.

**But whatever you think I can promise you are wrong. Only the people that were there know the truth, oh and my most trusted friends. Every word in this book is true.**

"What's the truth?" asked Ron.

"If we keep reading we'll probably find out, Weasley," said Draco.

Ron blushed and was about to insult him when Dumbledore continued.

**My name is Draco Malfoy**

"WHAT!" I screeched at the same time most people yelled, "Oh come on! We have to read a book about Malfoy!"

Once everyone calmed down Dumbledore started again but you could see that he didn't want to read the book any more than anyone else.

**And this is the true story.**

**Hoped you guys liked it! I porbably won't update often but I'll try my best.**

**R&R Please!**

**BlackDeath101**


	2. One Year

**Hello amazingly awesome people! I would like to thank chrisfanatic3, GoldenPhoenix864 for alerting this story, those people should get one million dollars for their awesomeness! Now before we start the story I want to write something to you guys.**

**Bruce Banner is the Hulk when he is not green. If Bruce Banner grew a mustache would the Hulk also have a mustache?**

**Just something to think about.**

RANDOM LONELY SEPERATION LINE

**One Year**, Dumbledore read.

**One year ago I would have been spending my summer riding on my broom,**

"Of course he would be, the little spoiled that he is",snorted Neville.

**joking around with Blaise Zabini, having Pansy Parkinson drag me to Diagon Alley for some shopping**

"Shopping is an important thing to do every day", sniffed Pansy.** and begging Theodore Nott to let me copy some of his summer homework that I didn't do**

"What is it with people never doing their homework!" muttered Hermione.** (he of course would refuse being the goody-two-shoes that he is).**

"Hey! I'm not a goody-two-shoes!" shouted Theo.

"First year we attempted to copy of you, you refused saying that if we did we would get in trouble", said Pansy.

"Second year you yelled at me for being hit by the hippogriff saying I could have gotten a detention for it", drawled Draco.

"Third year we were going to pull a prank on Potter, you threatened to snitch on us if we did", put in Blaise.

"And let's not forget in fourth year, we finally snuck in a bottle of firewhiskey, you proceeded to shout at us and then took the bottle to Snape saying you found it", added Pansy.

"Do we need to go on?" asked Draco.

"No", sweaked Theo, the whole entire time he had been turning redder and redder.

While the rest of the Great Hall had been watching this exchange with curious eyes.

**One year ago, my Mother would shout at me to get up because we were going to some fancy place for breakfast and **_**goddamn it would I ever stop sleeping in till noon on good days!**_

"Go Mrs. M!", yelled Blaise.

**One year ago, my Father would watch amused at my Mother and I squabbling over my sleeping habits as he read the newspaper. Later on he'd high five me for being able to royally tick of Mother.**

"I can see him doing that", snorted Pansy.

**Now you ask?**

**I haven't seen my broom since I packed it on the last day of school. Blaise is depressed often, Pansy's parents haven't let her leave the house since school ended and Theo hasn't been heard from for over a week.**

"That was the worst summer of my life", mutter almost the whole entire hall.

**My Mother is tired often, she rarely ever leaves her room these days. Father hasn't read a paper since he was rescued from Azkaban much less talked to me.**

"That was I bad time to be in the House of Malfoy", Draco answered to all the questioning glances.

**And me?**

**I'm terrified **_**he'll**_** find out about my thoughts, my doubts, my hope. I haven't eaten a good meal since Hogwarts, my **_**fifth**_** year of Hogwarts. I can barely sleep now, what with all the nightmares I'm having.**

"Awe, is baby Draco over having some nightmare", said Harry in a baby voice.

"You can't take some nightmares? Wuss!", said Ron at the same time.

"Language Ronald", shouted .

"15 points from Griffindor for insulting a student", barked Snape.

"20 points to Griffindor for telling the truth", McGonagoll (_AN:Spelling?)_ contradicted.

**There's dark bags under my eyes now. My skin, while fair, makes me look sickly and let's not forget that I've lost more than 30 pounds over the last month, I'm officially only 130pounds. My white blond hair is dead looking, more of a tangled mess now then my old gelled back hair. And my gray eyes? Dead looking. Like all the life was sucked out of them. To sum it all up, I look like death warmed over.**

"Draco I think you should watch for Rackle Sprouts, it seems like their already affecting you", Luna told Draco.

"Thanks Luna", replied Draco.

**But enough about my appearance.**

"Thank God I just about puked having to hear about your appearance", mocked Neville.

**The nightmares I'm having, I keep going back to the tower and its brutal aftermath. It shows my torture over and over again. I don't know how much more I can take. **_**If **_**I can take anymore.**

**A scream breaks the silence of the house.**

_**Oh god not this again, anything but this**_** I thought as I listened to the tortured screams of the muggle or muggleborn or halfblood or whoever it is this time. **

"He probably was actually enjoying it", Hermione muttered to Ron and Harry.

**Rolling over into my pillow, I all I could think of was **_**why?**_** Why me? Oh, yes I was awful, scratch that, I was downright **_**hideous**_** to many people in my short life. But does anyone deserve this? To listen to the screams of tortured people over and over again? To not know if any of them is someone you know? God forbid, of one of your **_**classmates?**_** People I've known for **_**over six years**_**?**

**And I cried, I cried for them, for me, for my parents, for my friends and for everyone else who lost someone in this godforsaken war.**

**Because as long as I heard the screams of the innocent, the war would never be over for me.**

"Who would like to read next?" asked Dumbledore.

"I will, Headmaster", answered Hermione.

Hermione continued, "**The Black Widow.**"

Blaise grinned, it seemed like they were about to hear about his mum.

ANOTHER RANDOM LONELY PAGE/SEPERATION BREAK

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. **

**Alright so, I got this great idea awhile back. I'm thinking of having Blaise and Theo get together. Draco is going to get with Astoria Greengrass later in the story if at all. Pansy I'm not sure about that yet.**

**Oh, and one other thing, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MYSELF! You see my B-day is in 4 days and I thought why don't I give you guys a chapter for my birthday? You like?**

**Well, have a great day.**

**BlackDeath101**


End file.
